Peter 14: Rise of the Eotic
This is the first movie for Peter 14. The concept idea most likely came from the canon Episode "Ben Again" in Ben 10 Omniverse. But the Rise of the Eotic part came from randomly thinking. Really crazy random thinking of boredom.It's said to be long. and Speedy wrote this entirely. Plot When a person called Eon comes to Peter's city to...well..YOU GOTTA READ IT! Story Eon: *Comes to the outskirts of Peter's city**He holds a very long weapon that has some parts retrated and huge, it's almost like a cannon*Your time has come, Diamond-Chroma walker! *He laughs to the sky as a shooting star falls to the forest* It is night. though you can tell this is the city of Misisipi. Not Holland Deluri, due to the universal deiverage into a completley unigue city and foundation for Peter Mickinson. The city's lights began to beep on all at once. The view floats above it. The reader'sn view is clearly vivid as day. Because through those yellow,red,green,and purple lights...they made up... Peter 14: Rise of the Eotic *Special themesong begins* It all began when a boy turned into a giant crystal being, The view zooms over large buildings. PETER 14! The viewer cannot hear music. yet they can imagine the words can be loud and meaningful like the Gen Rex version of Ben 10 original series's themesong. Credits are seen. The scene flips over a young couple having a late night conversation. These are not the biological parents of Peter Mickinson. He got lost, and found his way, to being a superhero! The carlights are seen as they seemed to be dodging something.Panting can be heard. although it is something you would least expect. For this someting strangely similar to Wildmutt. The view is like a bat's which need sound in order to see. By his side, are a Ectournite, and a Revonaahgander kid! He doesn't need a omnitrix! PETER 14~! He's got what it takes to save the day, PETER 14! The Crreature runs into a alley. Where a large figure is chasing after it. The viewer see's the figure morphs into a bulky,strong man with a few crystal part qualities (Crystal protectors are ontop his caucasin arm, he has a cap that is similar to a baseball one,his shoulders have crystal shield protectors),his eyes are neon green with a hint of blue, His bulletproof vest has a bronze hammer on it. His red hair is seen from the cap. He stops when the Creature is cornered. Creatur'e: *Shaky* No..No.. ????: *Steps into the alley**Arms folded**Has a beard forming above his lip* Time for you to stop your days as an bandit! '''Creature: PETER FOURTEEN!'' Peter: It's Peter Mickinson....Man..I don't know WHY everyone still idenfities me as Peter 14 *Pinces his forehead**Shakes head* PETER 14! Creature: '*Shaking* '''Peter: '*Comes forward wth a mobile device in his hand* The Plumbers are going to take care of you...Rest assured*Laughs* '''Eon: *Shoots Older Peter* Peter: '''*Reverts to his Diamondhead form**Brings up a shield**Reflects the attack* '''Eon: Drats! *He powers up the blaster more* Peter: *Runs towards him with a blade arm* *Punches him* Eon: *Shoots Peter* Creature: SUUCKKKKERRS!!! *He flees* Peter: *Lands against the wall**Gets back up**Still in diamondhead form* I do not know WHO THE HECK YOU ARE! BUT YOU ARE FREAKING BREAKING MY COOL!\ Eon: '''*Frowns* Grown man still acts like a child! '''Peter: *Growls* Don't you insult me! *Attacks Eon* Eon: '''*Has transported himself a distance away from Peter* Missed. '''Peter:*Unexpectedly uses his foot to kick Eon at the chest**Sends other blows**Cuases Eon to land inbetween garbedge cans* You can't beat me! Now I have somebody to send to the Plumbers! Eon: '''*Chuckles* '''Peter:...what? Eon: 'You can't beat me...So I can't beat you...I am going to defeat your PAST! For I, Eon, the time traveler will kill you out of existence! I will kil EVERYONE just to defeat the one I wanna destroy.*Makes himself dissappear in a beam of redness* '''Peter: '*Frozen* Oh crap. Just what I needed. *Snaps to* Maybe Riddick can help! *reverts to his human form**Takes out a phone**Calls Riddick* <'''Riddick: Yellllo?> <'Peter: H'ey Riddick, do you wanna-> <'Riddick': Sorry I have a important job to drop off some delicate cargo. I can't risk leaving it untouched. Sorry. Try calling Karcie--...I mean Sophie. Bye!> Peter: '*Dials again* <'Sophie: Hello?> <'Peter: '''Sophie!! There's this Eon guy going to the past and---> <'Sophie': I'm booked today, sorry Petro, maybe later! *Hangs up*> '''Peter': *Sighs* Loooks like I need to do this on my own! *Looks to the sky**He knows his Daughter Peggie (Who has her dad's ability) and Son Bryan (Who's completely human)* For the future. *He is 29 years old* _______________________________________________________________- .....Fifteen years ago....Missipi... Peter:: '''(14 years old still) (And STLL stuck in his diamondhead form* Hmm..*Is with Sophie spying on some aliens* Wanna bet they are gonna do something evil? '''Sophie:: Yuusssssh! *They watch the Aliens take out a large machine object that has a ticking time bomb. the two aliens share a glance to each other. A smile grows across Peter's face. They both excchange a nod. then they come out of their hiding place* PETER: Drop the weapon! Sophie: Or else we are gonn shoot you! *Holds her laser blasers* *The aliens dissapear* Peter:...Huah?! Eon:: *Is in the place of the Aliens* Time to die,Peter Mickinson! *Blasts at him* Peter: '''AHHHH! *Is thrown through several walls by the impact* '''Sophie: PETROOOO!! Eon: *Pushes Sophie aside* Outta my way, Revonaahgander. Sophie: *Worried and scared* Peter: ''' Ow... *Shakes his head* That...actually hurt! '''Eon: '''Goood. I am going to kill you now! '''Peter:......I HATE LIFE BECAUSE FREAKS ARE MISTREATED!!! Eon: '''*Slightly weridered out by the teen* Goody *Aims his weapon at Peter's head* *A shard nearly hits Eon* '''Eon: WWhat?! *Turns his head* Older Peter:*Hands are in a fist, lifted directly at their direction* This is as close as you get, Eon! Sophie: '''*Is staring at him* 0.0 '''Eon: No...It's not! *Turns around to the Younger Peter**See's he is not there* Why you! Younger Peter:: '''Woaah...Who? *Standing next to him* Waaaitn YOU ARE ME! How were you--I- able to become...human?! '''Older Peter: SPoilers! *Drops genade* The entire scene is engulfe into smoke. Eon: '''PETROOO!! *Runs into iT**See's they weren't there anymore* I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR PAST! YOU OLD MAN! ---- Scene change...----- The gang are at Younger Peter's base.Older Peter marveles at the veritiy of objects decorating the inside of the building. He chucles at one of them, He has a smile on his face. a smile that's not that oftenly seen in his time frame. Younger Peter:..So..who's that guy? Did Spikeball hire him? Older Peter:...Spikeball wh--*Laughs* Ooh that guy! *Chuckles at a memory* Mysterious character does not run like that. Sophie: Who was that guy? Older Peter: Eon. A Time Traveler like Profesor Paradox. Younger Peter: Professor Paradox? Older Peter: Oooh. You haven't me him...yet. *Riddick comes in* '''Riddick: Hey Petro, I believe I found a new race called ALIErat--*Halts when he see's a older Peter* Woaaah! Who's that guy? Younger Peter: '''Me.As a..adult. '''Older Peter: I forgot how much I miss the old base. *Slighty smiles* Everyone: Miss the old base?... Younger Peter: So why is that guy bent on killing me? Sophie: '''Yeah! '''Older Peter: Lets just say...he lost a fight agianst me...and decied to kill me--I mean you, my past self off. Riddick: *Is staring into oblivion* Sophie: Sooo how do we defeat the guy from doing so? Older Peter:...we--*Notices Rididick's hair is brown*..When did you... Riddick: '''What? '''Older Peter: Dye your hair brown? Riddick: It's always been brown! Y'ounger Peter: '''Soooo....what now? *A red beam teleports into the room* '''Younger Peter: '''CURSE MY WORDS! '''Eon': I shall finish what I started...Young Peter Mickinson! Older Peter: NOOO!!! Eon: *Attacks younger Peter Mickinson using a long blade through the hest that goes through his suit**Younger Peter's knee's shake and make him fall* Older Peter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *He flips Eon off the Diamondhead being* Eon: *Lands in a crash heap* Older Peter: *Falls to the floor**He's feeling weak. hands are becoming transparent* KIDS! Sophie&Riddick:..W-w-w-what? Older Peter: Remeber..Fifteen years from now...To come to this exact place in time,year,a few minutes off,and day,PLEASE! When I call you guys. Just make sure to be there. to sto..p...Eon.. ---- ........Fifteen years from now..... Peggie: *Is wearing a black shirt ontop a long elbow sleeved shirt with a hammer embroidery at the center**Has long red hair**Eyes are green**Skin is dark***Pants are green*Playing hide and seek with her brother Bryan**Is EXACTLY ten years old* Bryan: Tag! *Has BIG puffy green hair like Ben Tennysons**Is eleven years old**Has a blue shirt with a black stripe, this stripe has a lightning bolt at the middle**Wears blue jeans* *They play* Older Sophie: *Comes into the house with Older Riddick* The teleportation beam... Older Riddick: '''I hope your memory is right!!! Because if you are. then you have risked DOZENS of rare china furntiure to be stolen! '''Older Sophie: '''We gotta... *The kids come* '''Bryan: Hai Sophie! Peggie: '''Hello Soph! Why are you here? Sophie: Your dad is in danger...If we don't get to the teleportion time travel beam then you are outtta here! (Be warned, the pictures that you may see and say it's a bad recolor...it's meant to be that way) Kids: *Shocked and Startled* Peggie: It's downstairs! *Guides the two down to the basement* Bryan: *Can't move* ---- ......Fifteen years ago.... Sophie:*Shakes* NOOO! *Shoots at Eon in anger before he can try to come forward**Has tears coming from her eyes* NOBODY KILLS MY...FRIEND!*SHOOTS at Eon* Eon: Pity gurl! *Goes to kill her* '''Older Peter: *Weakily sets a shield around the kids* Eon: '''I SHALL FINISH YOU OFF!!!! *Goes to the Older Peter with his weapon* *THEEENN...* Legen.... DARY! *You can see Sophie's appearance in the picture above, Riddick is wearing a plumbers suit with his Ectournite half showing off. Sophie shoots at Eon making the man be sent to the other side of the room. the two kids watch in confusion.* '''Eon: '''YOU TOO!! *Goes to attack the kids* '''Older Riddick: HELL NO! *Shoots a energy ball straight into Eon* Older Peter:..Help..the boy..Not..me. O'lder Sophie': Oh no.*Comes to the boys side**Uses her healing powers to heal him* The ground is rumbling and several portals appear around them. Eon: Too many futures...Just what I want! *Cackles**Gets right up* Sophie: 0.0...OMG are we gonna meet that PP anytime soon?! Eon: *Laughs**Disspears**Returns with a DIFFERENT Peter, who's all evil looking and stuff. He's got red and black armor. He's right about in his Thirtys* *He cackles* Petroson...KILL THEM ALLL~! Evil Peter: I hate weakilings. *Shoots at them* Older Riddick:: FRAG! *See's teh universe is splitting**Decides to go FULL ectournite form*...Be afraid o' dark. Evil Peter:..What?! Older Riddick: *Reveals his true form that is similar to Ghost Freak's Trrue form being TOTALLY freaky* BOOOO! Evil Peter: I am not scared! *Attacks* The entire room is glowing purple and all sorts of colors**The Room freezes( Professor Paradox: *he looks just like himself in Omniverse**Has a cane**Looks to his watch* Oh boy...Eon. Eon: WHAT DID YOU DO?! PP: I halted time itself.*He frowns* You are hereby restrained,forbidden,and exiled from THIS universe. Eotic. You are not Eon. But Peter's OTHER evil self. I know who you are. I have seen what you have done to the people around you. You are no way Eon. and that way you are using it is injustice. Eon would have killed you! *Raises his Chronanavigator* I'm fixing this. Eotic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Everytjing is reverted to normal**PP is gone, so are the older versions of the cast* Peter: What just happened? Riddick: One moment I am coming to chat with you..the next..nothing. Sophie: ^. /End Trivia -Riddicks hair has changed to Brown. -Eotic is Peter's OTHER evil self. and Used Eon's name unjustifily. -Peter's Future self is...able to become human. Major Events Peter met older Peter. Sophie saw her older self. Riddick met his older self. Time was restored. Peter nearly died.' Characters Professor Paradox Eotic Peter Mickinson Sophie Revon Riddick Redhead Category:Movies Category:Speedywoman